Bible Tales for Young Folk Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Samson's first wife ** Unnamed leader * * Other Characters: * People of Judah / Children of Israel * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Tower of Babel - Genesis 11, 1-9 | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Fred Kida | Inker2_1 = Fred Kida | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Sons of Noah ** Unnamed leader Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** * | StoryTitle3 = There Shall I Be - Matthew 18, 19-20 | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Jerry Robinson | Inker3_1 = Jerry Robinson | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Unnamed people * Unnamed soliders Races and Species: * Locations: * * | StoryTitle4 = | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = B. Krigstein | Inker4_1 = B. Krigstein | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Joseph's brothers ** ** ** * Potifar's wife Other Characters: * Pharaoh Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** ** * | StoryTitle5 = The Voice in the Wilderness - Matthew 3, 1-17 - Mark 1, 1-11 - Luke 3, 1-23 - John 1, 15-34 | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Bill Everett | Inker5_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Herod's spies * Herod's soldiers Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * * * * | StoryTitle6 = The Kingdom of Heaven - Matthew 13, 44-49 | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Jerry Robinson | Inker6_1 = Jerry Robinson | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle7 = Go, And Sin No More - John 8, 1-11 | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker7_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unnamed sinful woman Antagonists: * ** Chief Pharisee Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Temple | StoryTitle8 = The Prodigal Son - Luke 15, 11-32 | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = | Inker8_1 = | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Unnamed man * Unnamed man's sons Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * * Shores of * Unnamed land * | StoryTitle9 = The Parable of THE TREE That was a King - Judges 9, 7-57 | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = Jerry Robinson | Inker9_1 = Jerry Robinson | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Men of Shechem Other Characters: * Trees ** Olive tree ** Fig tree ** Vine ** Bramble bush * Cedars of Lebanon * Races and Species: * * Trees, vine and bushes Locations: * * * | Notes = The issue also includes: * The Psalms of David - The 23rd Psalm. The Book of Psalms. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}